Monique Jeffries
| status = Alive | title = Detective | occupation = Police officer | first = "Payback" | last = "Runaway" | playedby = Michelle Hurd | precinct = 16th Precinct}}Detective Monique Jeffries was assigned to Manhattan's Special Victims Unit under the command of Captain Donald Cragen. History Early in the show, she was partnered with various detectives such as Detective Brian Cassidy and Detective Ken Briscoe, but would be permanently partnered with Detective John Munch towards the end of the first season, replacing Cassidy as Munch's partner. Shortly after she was teamed with Munch, Jeffries was injured when a car exploded while she and Munch were investigating a case. This incident left her vulnerable and she had a one-night stand with a man she knew to be a suspect in a sexual assault case the unit had investigated. Shortly after this incident, she confessed the incident to a department psychiatrist, believing the confession to be confidential. Actually, the psychiatrist had been working for a commission which was investigating problems in various police units. When Cragen told Jeffries that she would have to speak to the commission about the incident, she declines furiously, shouting she was not sharing her personal sex life. Cragen tells her that she has no choice. Stabler was eventually cleared, but Jeffries was taken off active police duty and placed on desk duty until she could receive treatment for her problems. Her place in the squad was taken by Detective Odafin Tutuola and she was the first in the squad to speak with him when he reported for duty. Jeffries introduced herself and offered to help him when he entered the unit. However, she found out that he was her replacement when she looked at his file. Jeffries found desk duty to be intolerable and was belligerent when Captain Don Cragen still wanted to include her in staff meetings. She blamed Cragen for supporting the decision of the commission to take her off active duty. She eventually resigned and sued the department for discrimination. Jeffries was eventually reinstated and transferred to the NYPD's Vice Squad. She returned to help her former colleagues locate the runaway daughter of a fellow police officer ( : "Runaway"). Trivia * Jeffries is the only main character in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit who has been replaced by another officer whilst being taken off active police duty. Alongside that, she is the first main character in SVU to leave the Special Victims Unit and the only main character who left due to conflict with staff. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2 seasons, 23 episodes): **Season 1: "Payback" • "A Single Life" • "...Or Just Look Like One" • "Sophomore Jinx" • "Uncivilized" • "Stalked" • "Stocks & Bondage" • "Closure (Part I)" • "Bad Blood" • "Russian Love Poem" • "Disrobed" • "Limitations" • "Entitled" • "The Third Guy" • "Misleader" • "Chat Room" • "Contact" • "Remorse" • "Nocturne" • Slaves" **Season 2: "Wrong Is Right" • "Asunder" • "Runaway" Category:SVU Characters Category:Detectives Category:Females Category:NYPD Characters Category:Former SVU Main Characters Category:Harassment Victims Category:Witnesses